


Choco Cheesecake

by veggiemom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: The 30 Days of Domestic Fluff challenge, all done with TsuguHima!





	1. Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> it's just like me to fall for the rarest of pairs, huh... it's mostly because they're both my best girls, and i really like the aesthetic they make together. they look like a cute dessert! anyways, 30 days of tsuguhima domestic fluff! this will all be set when they're older and (obviously) living together. enjoy!

Himari’s a deep sleeper and, truth be told, Tsugumi is pretty thankful that she is. She’s not the sort to move around a lot in her sleep, and stays relatively still throughout the night without stretching her arms and legs or rolling around, but it makes Tsugumi feel more secure in being able to move freely when she has to. Like if she has to change positions and switch from her right side to her left side, she knows she’ll be able to do so without waking Himari up from her slumber. And right now, Himari is all wrapped up in their blankets beside Tsugumi, hopefully having sweet dreams.

Tsugumi usually wakes up before Himari. Himari wakes up on time if she needs to be somewhere, and is thankfully responsible in that way, but on weekend days where they can just laze around in bed for a few hours, Tsugumi always finds herself waking up to the sound of her girlfriend’s gentle snores. Himari was a bit embarrassed about the fact that she snored in her sleep (and that she would snort when she laughed too hard), but Tsugumi found it incredibly cute of her.

Tsugumi shifts up in their shared bed, cushiony, fluffy blue blankets still covering her lap, and decides to flick on the TV to watch as she waits for Himari to wake up beside her. Even the sound of the voices, on a low volume, from the television don’t rouse Himari from her sleep, and it’s only about an hour after Tsugu’s been awake that Himari begins to rustle around. Compared to Tsugumi, Himari moved around quite a lot in her sleep, but there was just something about the way she shifted and turned a few minutes before she woke up that indicated Tsugu of her waking every time.

Sure enough, after her snores have stilled, Himari’s sleepy voice comes from where she is in their blankets. “Tsuguuu, you’re awake?” She yawns, only her eyes just barely peeking out from the blanket that covers her mouth, and muffles her voice.

“Yup! Good morning!” Tsugumi greets Himari cheerfully, lowering the volume on the remote before she completely turns her attention to her girlfriend. “Mm, I woke up about an hour ago,” Tsugu says thoughtfully.

“What day is it?”

“It’s Saturday, silly,” Tsugu reminds her. “If it were any other day, we’d have to be up for work.”

“Ohhh,” Himari says, and stretches her whole body like a cat who’s just woken up from a long nap. She makes a long, high-pitched ‘mmmn!’ noise as she does so, shaking the bed gently from the tremble in her limbs before she loosens back up. “You’re right, it really is Saturday.”

Himari shifts her body up then. The pink sleep mask she’d been wearing (for the aesthetic, mostly, Himari insisted that she wanted to wear the mask but never actually put it into practice) is a bit crooked atop her head, and her fluffy pink hair is all a puffy mess, strands going in every direction. It looks like someone just ruffled her hair, which was super adorable… at least, that’s what Tsugumi couldn’t help but think.

Himari snuggles her body in towards Tsugu and plops her cheek down on her shoulder, squishing her already-round face. She looks at the TV for a few seconds before she flickers her eyes up at her girlfriend and pouts.

“Tsugu, are we having breakfast?”

Tsugumi giggles. “You’re always so hungry in the morning, Himari,” she says endearingly, and places a kiss atop her girlfriend’s ruffled hair. “Don’t worry! I’ll whip us up something to eat in just a little. I’m pretty hungry too.”

“Ehehhh, were you waiting for me to wake up so we could eat together, Tsugu~?"

“Mm… it’s more like I don’t get hungry right when I wake up…” She muses honestly, more to herself than Himari, a sheepish smile on her face. Then sees Himari’s cheeks inflate in an even bigger pout than before. “But eating with you is always the best start of the day! Honest!”

Content with Tsugu’s answer, Himari giggles dreamily again, still in the process of waking up. She loops her arm around Tsugu’s and pulls herself in close to the other. The sunlight just barely peaks in through the curtains, but Tsugu can feel its warmth shine on the both of them.

“You know, it’s okay if we take a liiiittle more time. So I can get my dose of morning Tsugu cuddles!” She cheers, albeit a bit weakly, though her sluggish voice is finally gaining back some of her usual pep. “Though, let’s have breakfast soon, okay?”

“Hehe, of course you’d say that, Himari. Okay! Let’s cuddle a bit, and then it’s cooking time. You’re gonna help out this time, right?”

“Would I really leave you alone? I’ll make the toast and you make the eggs!”

“Hehe, it sounds like a plan to me."

Their hands find each other underneath the blankets and, with their fingers intertwined, they snuggle happily for thirty more minutes before their day officially begins. With a delicious breakfast, of course.


	2. Morning Routine

Once Himari gets out of bed in the morning, she’s unstoppable, even for someone who isn’t really a ‘morning’ person (Himari would always whine about being too cold, about having to leave their blankets, about wanting to stay snuggled at Tsugu’s side).

Since she always picks out her outfits the night before, Himari gets dressed quickly - and she sort of has to, because she always wakes up just a little later than what’s responsible. Her clothes are all cute and fashionable, of course, as is expected for a girl like Himari. Today, her outfit is especially adorable, all pink and white. It’s already warm in their apartment even though it’s only 8AM, and so Himari chirps to herself with a little hum in her tone as she tugs her bottoms onto her hips, “Huh, it’s good I picked out a pair of shorts then, huh~?”

Watching Himari get ready… well, it’s a little bit of an indescribable experience to Tsugumi. Himari’s the girliest of girls, she always has been. She’s gotten even prettier somehow through the years, and Tsugu’s always in awe of  _ just  _ how beautiful Himari is, of just how  _ much _ Tsugumi loves her. She feels it hit her hard and strong in the mornings especially, even after all of the years they’ve spent together, as she watches Himari curl her lashes and then apply mascara, with her pink hair tied up in a bun atop her head, waiting to be let down and curled.

Already wearing her modest yellow and white dress, Tsugumi glances at Himari from where she stands in front of the full body mirror in their bedroom. Himari’s in the process of letting her hair down.

“Himari… you’re so pretty,” Tsugumi tells her lovingly, looking at Himari from the back.

Himari, holding her curler in her hand as she releases the bun from on top of her head, turns to Tsugumi and flusters happily, her voice elated. “Tsuguu! You say that every day! Plus, I haven’t even done my hair yet!”

“You’re still cute, even without curled hair!” Tsugumi insists. Since they’d gotten out of high school, Himari’s graduated to a more ‘mature’ style, where she keeps her hair down and wavy, instead of tiny pigtails at her sighs. “And I have to tell you every day! Because, I mean… it’s the truth!”

Himari giggles, taken by her girlfriend’s compliments. “Geez, Tsugu! You’re just the best girlfriend ever. You always make me feel sooo loved, like you know just what I need to hear!” She gushes happily. “Say, what time is it?”

With a smile still on her face, Tsugu checks their alarm clock. It’s about 8:30, and Himari has to be at work at 8:45. Ironically, Himari works earlier than she does. Tsugumi’s shift at the bakery didn’t start until about 9:30.

“Uh-oh… it’s 8:30,” Tsugumi half-laughs, her smile falling helplessly just slightly as she sheepishly scratches her cheek. “You know I always try to shake you awake, but you always say, ‘five more minutes’... you’re so persistent, too…!”

“You have to be rougher with meeeeeee!” Himari whines, and then turns away from Tsugumi to wrap up her hair around the hot iron in her grip. 

“But you’ll just cry if I do…”

Himari seems to not hear Tsugumi, or just ignores her. “Ahhh! I gotta go fast!” She huffs. “Oh gosh, I’m only gonna be able to half-curl my hair! Ahhhh!” Himari cries out as she irons and curls, irons and curls, hastily releasing her strands of pink hair with a bounce in every lock.

“Eheh, what am I going to do with you?” Tsugumi asks, mostly to herself, again, but feels just the same amount of love warm her heart as she watches Himari scramble.


	3. Doing Laundry

“Mm~mm! It smells so fresh!” Himari sighs happily, her voice loud, as she lifts up one of her clean shirts to her nose and takes a deep sniff of the fresh fragrance coming from the fabric. It smells like - well, it smells like laundry soap, and Himari’s actually not sure if it really has a specific smell in the first place, but the point is that it smells really good and clean. She takes it away from her nose and then hugs the warm article of clothing to her chest to feel its gentle heat on her arms. “I just love laundry day,” she swoons in bliss.

“It turned out really well, didn’t it?” Tsugumi asks happily next to her, her feet folded underneath her bottom. What Tsugu says isn’t really typically what you’d say while doing the laundry, but Himari’s… Himari’s never been spectacular at doing laundry in the past, before this. She’s overflowed the washer with clothes, and put too much soap in (that’d been a mess), and the time where she’d mixed the whites with the colors? She couldn’t recall that incident without tearing up and mourning her lost clothes.

“I didn’t flood it this time! _And_ they’re completely dry!” All of the times she’d taken the clothes out while they were still a little wet weren’t to be forgotten either, but Himari is happy as happy can be. She takes the shirt away from her chest and then begins to fold it neatly in her hands, humming happily to herself all the while. “Nice dry clothes~, ei! Sweet smelling clothes~, ei!"

Tsugumi giggles at the little song Himari hums and reaches into the dryer to pull a few shirts and some pants into her lap. “You know, Himari, we can just fold these in the living room while we watch TV. Wouldn’t that be funner?”

Himari shakes her head as she folds a shirt in half and places it in a slightly lopsided pile, contrast to Tsugu’s neater one. Tsugu’s also got more in her pile, able to work faster than Himari. “Hmph! Is my singing not entertainment enough?” She asks, (half) jokingly with her cheeks all puffed out with air, before she gives her own giggle and bumps her shoulder into Tsugumi’s. She does a little wiggle where she sits, jostling both of their bodies, and then picks up a pair of leggings. “Plus, it’s fun just doing this with you! It feels so… hmmm, homey? Domestic, maybe? I just love doing little things with you. It makes us feel like a total married couple!” Himari gushes.

Tsugumi’s face heats up to about the same temperature the clothes they’re folding are. “When you say stuff like ‘married,’ Himari… it really embarrasses me somehow…!”

Himari also turns red. “Uuu, you’re gonna embarrass me too!”

“But you’re the one who said it in the first place!”


	4. Night In

Rain crashes down hard outside of Himari and Tsugu’s apartment windows. Himari, all dressed up in her skinny pencil dress and heels, rushed over to one of the windows, stumbling over herself in the process as she hurriedly tries to close it so that the water doesn’t splatter inside. Tsugu watches her clumsy girlfriend with a sheepish smile, saying a quick “careful!” to her as she herself goes to close a few of the other windows.

“Ack, it would be a problem if it got on the carpet!” Himari says. “What if it got all moldy and mildewy?” She whines, and shakes her hands free of the droplettes that had managed to slip inside from the cracks of the blinds, which Himari then closes.

“That wouldn’t happen with just a few drops, silly,” Tsugumi reminds Himari playfully. “I can’t believe it started raining so suddenly, though… and it’s already getting super chilly in here.”

“I need to get out of this dress!” Himari says, and begins to take off the jacket on her shoulders. A sleek, pretty and thing little accessory. She shivers, goosebumps taking her skin once it slides down her arms. “And I need your cuddles, Tsuguuuu,” Himari whines Tsugumi’s name, like she always has.

Tsugumi walks over to their shared drawers, made of light colored brown wood, to pull them open and fetch both of them a pair of pajamas. She pulls them out of one of the lower drawers with swift hands, both pairs of them soft and fluffy and pink. “What you need is pajamas!” Tsugumi suggests cheerfully, and Himari hurriedly rushes over to Tsugu’s side to take them into her own hands.

“Ahhh! Warm!” Himari exclaims gratefully. She shimmies out of her dress, then, and Tsugumi disrobes from her own dress, more modest than Himari’s own, to slip the warm pajamas onto her body. “Mm! It feels so good~.” Himari sighs out gratefully. 

Tsugumi smiles and tugs her pink pants up around her hips, reveling in the way the cotton fabric immediately makes her skin feel warmed. 

Rain crashes on the roof so hard that it sounds like little pebbles are being tossed. Both of them look up, and look back down at each other at the same time. 

“I wonder what we should do now since we can’t exactly go for that late night walk anymore…” Tsugu says as Himari flops onto their bed. Himari immediately crosses her legs and rests her elbows on her knees, placing her chin into her palms. She hums thoughtfully.

“A board game!” Himari says with a bright smile.

“Board game…?” Tsugumi asks. “Do we even have any board games?”

Himari smiles dumbly. “I dunno, but it’s cute and old-fashioned, so I thought it’d be fun! Isn’t it suited to a night like this, and kind of romantic?”

Tsugu giggles at Himari’s silly reasoning. “Hm, well I don’t think we have one, but I can check in the closet! But if there isn’t one, how about we snuggle up in bed and read?”

Himari tilts her head. “Manga?” She asks innocently.

“Mmm, manga isn’t  _ old-fashioned _ , though,” says Tsugu thoughtfully, wanting to go along with Himari’s original intentions. “Plus, I think you’ve read the same ones you have a few dozen times... how about we just get under the sheets and watch TV together if I can’t find a game?” Tsugu suggests. “Nice and simple! Plus, I still owe you cuddles.”

Himari looks happy with that resolution. 


End file.
